


Cross Fire

by Gigi



Series: Buffy Bloody Poetry [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem based on Season 6, 'Seeing Red'. </p><p>One last breathe before the darkness.<br/>Death's gates open,<br/>Hate gone that love has replaced,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Fire

Red spots before her eyes,  
Lips parted.

One last breathe before the darkness.  
Death's gates open,  
Hate gone that love has replaced,

Her life fades before me.  
My heart has turned,  
Ice so cold that no one knows,

Black as night before daylight.  
Life in her eyes truing cold,  
It was cross fire I was told,

My love was sold for hate not  
even her own.

I feel it growing,  
I feel it burning,  
This uncontrollable  
rage masking the good.

There was nothing that saved her,  
No one can save him,  
I'll burn her name in his chest,  
so that he'll never forget.

Good bye light,  
Hello dark soul,  
My hate will be as  
my power unstoppable.


End file.
